


цветы в твоих волосах

by DreamerX2



Series: klance week, 2016, translated version [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Просто, боже, Лэнс так скучал по всему. Он мог часами сидеть в комнате воспоминаний, название для которой придумала Пидж, где когда-то хранились воспоминания Альфора. Она каким-то образом настроила технологии так, чтобы любой желающий мог прийти сюда, сесть и подумать о любом моменте из прошлого, который отобразится в комнате. Он думает о пляже и воспроизводит в голове образы семьи и звезд... Потому что иначе Лэнс боится, что забудет их.





	цветы в твоих волосах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [flowers in your hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732774) by [ImotoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5833546

Лэнс скучал по дому.  
  
Он скучал по голубому небу, белым облакам и теплым песчаным пляжам, он скучал по нежным объятиям матери и громкому смеху братьев и сестер, он скучал по знакомым созвездиям и далеким планетам, потому что здесь, где-то на задворках Вселенной, но недостаточно близко к её краю, единственное, что заменяет ему дом, — это четыре человека и два инопланетянина.  
  
Но у Лэнса есть долг. Он защитник Вселенной, синий паладин Вольтрона…  
  
он всего лишь подросток, который скучает по своему дому.  
  
Широ понимает тоску Лэнса, все они понимают ее в определенной степени. Во время слияния умов Лэнсу все время приходится отталкивать одни и те же мысли, чтобы сформировать Вольтрон: большая, улыбающаяся семья, младший член которой сидит на руках женщины, которую паладины принимают за мать Лэнса, и хрупкая, но боевая на вид старушка.  
  
Просто, боже, Лэнс так скучал по всему. Он мог часами сидеть в комнате воспоминаний, название для которой придумала Пидж, где когда-то хранились воспоминания Альфора. Она каким-то образом настроила технологии так, чтобы любой желающий мог прийти сюда, сесть и подумать о любом моменте из прошлого, который отобразится в комнате. Он думает о пляже и воспроизводит в голове образы семьи и звезд...  
  
Потому что иначе Лэнс боится, что забудет их.  
  
Кит больше всех осведомлен о тоске Лэнса по дому. Он никогда не признается, что это из-за того, что он все время наблюдает за синим паладином. Кит видит, как лицо Лэнса загорается, когда он говорит о доме, видит, как его выражение мрачнеет, когда он не может вспомнить, какие на вкус чесночные узелки в его любимой пиццерии или как называются любимые цветы его матери.  
  
(в конце концов он вспоминает это, когда наступает ночь и он не может заснуть; поэтому он идет в комнату воспоминаний и пытается вспомнить, как выглядело ночное небо с Земли. его мать любила ярко-желтые нарциссы).  
  
Но Лэнс все равно выполняет свои обязанности. Лэнс все равно синий паладин, Лэнс не сдается, не жалуется, не говорит, как сильно он хочет вернуться домой, — только болтает, улыбается и смеется, и от этого в груди Кита что-то болезненно сжимается.  
  
У Кита не было дома, и, конечно, он скучал по комфортному существованию на Земле, но теперь у него была цель, Вольтрон давал ему смысл жить. Цель Лэнса — на Земле, но он все еще здесь, вместе с остальными. Легко понять, насколько Лэнс любит свой дом, но трудно видеть, как многое он бы отдал, чтобы вернуться туда еще один раз.  
  
Лэнс никогда не брал и только давал. Ему казалось неестественным — забирать что-то, просить утешение, поэтому он отдавал, в виде банальных шуток и неудачных пикап фраз, чтобы увидеть улыбки друзей, потому что Лэнс знает, как трудно бывает найти на нее силы.  
  
Ночью Кит находит Лэнса в комнате воспоминаний, или, по крайней мере, он предполагает, что сейчас ночь, потому что, серьезно, в космосе вообще существует время?  
  
Кит на цыпочках, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть Лэнса, входит в комнату. Он видит, как подросток лежит на металлическом полу, уставившись на искусственное звездное небо над головой. Он окружен тем, что напоминает поле маленьких желтых ромашек.  
  
Кит против воли улыбается.  
  
Лэнс садится, заметив стоящего на краю комнаты товарища. Он прочищает горло, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
— Как дела, красавчик?  
  
 — Ты должен спать, — Кит хмурится из-за того, что голос Лэнса звучит севшим, будто он плакал.  
  
Лэнс ухмыляется, когда Кит приближается к нему:  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Кит вздыхает, качая головой, и садится рядом с парнем. Он не смотрит на Лэнса, вместо этого подняв взор на небо, которое он создал. Кит с легкостью узнает известные созвездия Ориона и Большой Медведицы и замечает более мелкие — Лиру и Кассиопею.  
  
— Когда-нибудь мы вернемся домой, — шепотом говорит Кит, придвигаясь чуть ближе, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.  
  
Лэнс наклоняется навстречу прикосновению.  
  
— Правда? Потому что я хочу домой, я так сильно хочу домой, но мы должны спасать Вселенную, все полагаются на нас, и если мы откажемся, то все живое может погибнуть, попасть под власть галра, и это будет наша вина…  
  
Кит нежно подевает Лэнса плечом, качая головой:  
  
— Эй, мы все здесь. Вместе, мы сможем победить их. И тогда мы сможем вернуться на Землю, — Кит улыбается ему: — Все будет хорошо.  
  
Лэнс тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Мне страшно.  
  
Киту не нравится видеть Лэнса таким, видеть его Лэнса, его счастливого Лэнса в таком уязвимом состоянии, подобно этому, поэтому его рука скользит по прохладному металлу и ложится на ладонь Лэнса. Паладин ничего не говорит, когда Кит несильно сжимает его пальцы.  
  
— Это нормально, что тебе страшно.  
  
Лэнс кивает, глядя на их переплетенные руки.  
  
— А тебе?  
  
Кит усмехается:  
  
— Да.  
  
Парень облегченно вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Брюнет закатывает глаза:  
  
— Я почти впечатлен, что тебе удалось воссоздать небо с Земли с такой точностью.  
  
Лэнс триумфально улыбается:  
  
— Я смотрел на него почти каждую ночь, наверное, оно навсегда врезалось в мою память.  
  
Кит снова смеется, положив голову на плечо Лэнса.  
  
— Серьезно? А мне кажется, что ты что-то пропустил, — дразнит он.  
  
Паладин фыркает:  
  
— Ты в курсе, сколько там звезд? Посмотрел бы я, как ты запоминаешь их местоположение.  
  
— Я думаю, на такое способны только настоящие идиоты.  
  
— Эй!  
  
На этот раз смеется Лэнс, и Кит чувствует облегчение, услышав этот привычный звук.  
  
Лэнс спокойно мычит, и Кит закрывает глаза, внезапно почувствовав легкую сонливость.  
  
Проходит пара минут, когда Кит чувствует невесомое прикосновение к своей голове. Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть смотрящего на него с улыбкой Лэнса. Кит выпрямляется и, подняв руку к волосам, глупо смотрит на друга.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Венок! — восторженно заканчивает Лэнс, обводя руками ромашки вокруг них. — Моя сестра научила плести их.  
  
Кит по-прежнему смотрит на него, потому что благодаря серебряным звездам под потолком и ярким ромашкам кажется, что Лэнс светится легким, голубоватым свечением.  
  
— Кит? — красный паладин выглядит более красивым, чем Лэнс ожидал, опуская венок из желтых цветов ему на голову, делая его похожим на какое-то эфемерное существо.  
  
Лэнс смотрит на Кита широко раскрытыми глазами, и от этого Кит чувствует себя немного неловко.  
  
 — Сплети и себе, — бормочет он, поправляя ромашки на голове.  
  
Лэнс ухмыляется, легко кивая:  
  
— Конечно, обязательно.  
  
Кит закатывает глаза и, откинувшись на бок Лэнса, вскоре засыпает.  
  
Мысли о доме все еще терзают сознание Лэнса, однако здесь, на этом странном инопланетном космическом корабле, где-то далеко во Вселенной, сидя рядом с этим спящим парнем с ~~мягкими и красивыми~~ , ужасными волосами, Лэнс считает, что, возможно, он начнет называть домом не место, а человека.


End file.
